Life goes On
by YuniexTidus
Summary: A year after the death of Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity is struggling to go on with her life. Will the help of a friend from her past remind her that life goes on after love, or will she spiral further into darkness...


At first, everything was going perfectly in Neo-Queen Serenity's life. She had the man of her dreams in her husband King Endymion, and she finally had her perfect daughter in Chibi-Usa. Five years after the birth of her daughter, everything went wrong for Serenity. There was a fight between a few people in Crystal Tokyo, and Endymion was cut up in the crossfire. Despite everyone's best efforts he passed away, and Serenity was left alone with Chibi-Usa. Without her stable point in her life, Serenity's world is slowly dying. She is struggling to keep her daughter happy and she is struggling to keep herself going leading to her friends having to look after Crystal tokyo for the time being. Serenity is slowly sinking further and further into depression, and not even her daughter or her friends can bring her out of it, but when a familiar face from her past drops in for a visit will she find out that there is life after love or continue on her downward spiral?

disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon or any of it's characters, they all are credited to their original creators and not me xD

* * *

_Your majesty, we are sorry but there was nothing that we could do. The King has passed away... _More then anything else, that was something that Serenity could remember. The day when her beloved Endymion passed away was the worst one of Serenity's life, and she had lived for a lot of years so far. Brushing a stray tear out of her sapphire orbs, Serenity glanced around her room. It had been a year since that day, and she was rarely out of her room anymore. She had her friends worrying about her, but she didn't really care. Nothing mattered to her anymore. The one thing that she had dreamed of since she was little was gone from her life for good...

Getting up from the chair that she was sitting on, Serenity threw herself onto her bed, not caring about crumpling the black dress that she was currently wearing. She had been in mourning for the past year, and she refused to take of the black dress and go back to wearing pink. How could she when her life had died the moment that Endymion had. It was her punishment for thinking that her life would be perfect. There was no such thing as perfection in this world. There was only pain and sorrow, and she had to learn to deal with all of that.

Fighting back a few sobs, she buried her face in her pillow. She knew that this was not like her to act like this. She was the Queen of Crystal Tokyo after all, and she had a beautiful daughter in Small Lady that needed her. She had just lost her father...she did not need to lose her other as well...It was only the thought of chibi-usa that kept her going these days. If it weren't for her beloved daughter then she would have nothing in her life to live for anymore, she knew that and her friends knew that. In her eyes, chibi-usa was the only thing that mattered anymore.

Hearing a knock on her door, she lifted her head slightly **"Who is it?"** she called out softly, not really wanting any company, but unable to tell people to go away. No matter how upset she was, she till had that common decency in her _"It's Minako..." _she heard a voice respond. Sighing softly at the idea that it was one of her closest friends, Serenity turned her back to the door. Despite the fact that she knew that her friends knew she was in a bad condition, she didn't want any of them to see her like this. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was unbrushed and worst of all there were visible tear streaks on her face. Her friends didn't need to see her like this, and she refused to let the see her like this.

Getting up off of her bed, she walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. With a small, strained smile on her features, she went about the rather gruesome task of making herself look at least semi presentable to her friend. She started with her hair and then worked on the odious task of fixing her face to the point were people wouldn't be able to see the circles under her eyes or the tear streaks on her cheeks. That way she wouldn't have to see the pitying looks that they gave her when they thought that she wasn't looking at them...She saw them all of the tie, but chose not to comment on them, she didn't need their pity...All she needed was Endymion...

Lifting a chin slightly, Serenity took a deep breath and slowly walked over to her door, running a hand down her black dress as she did. When she opened her door, she looked Minako directly in the eyes and tilted her head to the side slightly **"Was there something you needed me for?"** she asked her, her voice soft and slightly cold as she looked at the woman that she had known for many years now. She didn't like to treat her friends like this, but right now she didn't care about that. Perhaps if she was cold enough they would leave her alone from now on...

"_Serenity, you have a visitor..."_ came her friends soft voice. Narrowing her eyes slightly at her, Serenity lifted her chin slightly, anger visible on her features as she looked at Minako **"Do I look like I want visitors Minako? Send them away immediately!"** as she said that, she turned from her friend and slammed the door on her before sitting down on her bed and taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. She had never spoken to any of her friends like that before now and it pained her to do so, but if they actually thought that she was going to see a visitor then that was the kind of reaction they could hope to get.

After a few moments, she started to feel bad for treating Minako like that, she knew that it was hard on her friends to see her like this, but she hated the way that they were treating her, all she wanted to do was be ignored not pressured into 'talking about things' or 'seeing people' how was that meant to help her...really, she liked the way that she was right now and it made her happy to just sit here in the darkness of her room, left alone with her memories of her time with Endymion...

As she sat there, she heard another knock on her door **"Go away Minako..."** she called out, the anger that she had been feeling not that long ago coming back once again at the thought that Minako had actually chosen to come back after that outburst. Expecting to hear a voice, she didn't even notice that the door to her room slowly opened and closed. She didn't even notice the figure that was standing behind her.

"_Is that the correct way to treat an old friend Odango...?"_ came the voice from behind her. Turning her head at the familiar voice, Serenity felt the tears welling up in her eyes once again as she jumped up off of her bed to hug the figure that she had not seen for many years...someone that she had loved dearly like a brother and potentially more. It seemed that there was one person that she would see, but she couldn't bring herself to say any words to him right now...


End file.
